This invention relates to a cross country ski binding and, in particular, to an improved cross country binding for protecting the user against injury.
Touring or cross country skis are relatively long and narrow devices that are specifically designed to enable the skier to glide easily over relatively flat terrain. Typically, the toe of the boot is securely locked to the ski by either cable or pin bindings which will not release in the event the skier falls. Cross country skiing has, until recently, been thought to be a relatively safe form of recreation. However, a survey of skiing accidents over the last few years points to a disturbingly large number of injuries resulting from this activity. Most of these injuries result from lateral falls wherein the skier experiences a slow turning fall to one side or the other of the skis. Because of the configuration of the ski, the ski can be caught in the snow and, as a consequence, will promote a holding force acting against the skier's leg. A twisting stress is thus generated in the leg as the skier approaches the ground which, if not relieved, will result in an injury.
A safety binding for preventing injury due to a slow turning fall is disclosed in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 925,096, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,696, which was filed July 17, 1978 in the name of the present applicant. This application is an improvement of the ski binding disclosed in the prior application.